


Thawing Ice

by ItsNotAnObsession



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Everybody wins here, F/F, Jaina has a praise kink, Smut, Sylvanas is very controlling, This is just smut, Throne sex is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAnObsession/pseuds/ItsNotAnObsession
Summary: Jaina can do nothing but bend before the Banshee Queen.





	Thawing Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I was starving the whole way through writing fic. I'm still hungry as I write this note. I have no food in my house.

She shouldn’t be here. It was wrong to be here. The factions would explode just knowing she’d even _considered_being here. But she was here. She’d come and there was no turning back.

Jaina didn’t want to turn back. 

The deathguards that escorted her were silent. Deathly silent. Their yellow eyes held her own, inscrutable emotions swirling within. They must think Jaina here on some kind of official business. 

The royal quarters were huge. Large, towering doors separated the main hall from the throne room. Behind them, Jaina knew Sylvanas was waiting for her. 

They opened. Slow and methodically, the huge doors groaned open to reveal the room within. There were people inside, all milling around and going about their business. Business that was instantly halted upon sight of Jaina. 

All eyes were on her, looks of confusion and disdain directed her way. Jaina had expected this. She was their enemy, after all. 

But she hadn’t come for them. 

Jaina looked up to the tiered platform, her gaze sweeping over the intricate bone throne, the dark rangers flanking the sides of it and the smug banshee draped upon it. 

Sylvanas looked at her in triumph. She had won this round. Jaina had come to her. 

The deathguards held Jaina’s upper arms, stilling her at the bottom of the platform, forcing her to look up at Sylvanas. It was very cold around her. 

‘Lady Proudmoore,’ Sylvanas drawled, slowly sitting forward as she spoke. ‘_This _is a surprise.’ 

‘Indeed, Warchief.’ Jaina snipped, eyes jumping around nervously to all those still present. Sylvanas smirked at her again. 

‘Leave me,’ Sylvanas commanded lazily, barely lifting her hands as she settled back down against the throne. Almost everyone obeyed the command instantly and skittered away. The rangers and Nathanos lingered, untrusting expressions on their faces. 

Jaina paid them no heed, chin held high and she looked only at Sylvanas. 

‘All of you.’ Sylvanas snapped this, red eyes dragging over to look pointedly at Nathanos. At their Warchief directed order they all slowly filed out, looking over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of the scene behind them. 

With a heavy thump, the throne room doors closed, casting a silence throughout the huge room. Jaina shivered, she was rarely bothered by the cold. 

Sylvanas regarded her with the coolness of the room, red eyes sweeping up and down her body languidly. Jaina tried to stand proud but her legs threatened to wobble under the banshee’s intense gaze. 

‘So,’ Sylvanas eventually drawled. ‘You couldn’t stay away.’ 

Jaina wanted to bite back. She wanted to act like Sylvanas didn’t consume her thoughts at every waking hour. She wanted to make it clear she had come for herself and not the Warchief. But she didn’t. ‘No.’ Jaina mumbled.

‘What was that?’ Sylvanas teased, heading cocking to the side. 

‘_No.’ _Jaina empathised, glaring up at Sylvanas. She smiled wickedly at Jaina. 

‘I knew you would.’ She purred, shifting in her throne. ‘Come here.’ 

Jaina did as she was told. Hesitantly, she climbed the steps of the platform, slowly drawing closer to the smug banshee. Upon reaching the last step, Jaina halted where she stood. 

‘Kneel before me.’ Sylvanas commanded, her voice deep and sinful. Jaina blanched at the order, brow furrowing. She stood still, the command demeaning to her. Sylvanas simply smirked at her. ‘You came to me, Jaina. You shall do as you’re told.’ 

Sylvanas punctuated the syllables of her name, tongue flicking out as she spoke. Jaina struggled for a few moments more, reluctantly to so willingly give into the banshee. 

Almost as if she were possessed, Jaina took the last step towards Sylvanas, knees bending to kneel before the powerful banshee. She couldn’t bring herself to look up at the satisfied smirk above. 

Cold fingers seized her chin, forcing Jaina’s disobedient eyes up to meet Sylvanas’. She held Jaina’s gaze for what felt like an eternity, her thumb mere inches away from brushing Jaina’s bottom lip. 

Smoothly, like commanding a rag doll, Sylvanas pulled her up. Jaina’s hands planted against the throne as she rose up slightly, knees still upon the ground but body closer to Sylvanas. 

The banshee was torturously slow. One hand reached out to fist the front of Jaina’s mage robes, barely providing the contact she craved. The fingers still holding her chin kept her firmly in place. Jaina would gain no command here tonight. 

Slowly, but not hesitantly, Sylvanas leant forward to hover her lips before Jaina’s. Red eyes bore into her own, a silent invitation there. She was waiting for Jaina to make the first move. She waiting for her to completely surrender.

Jaina obliged without further thought. 

In a feverish rush, she shot forward to catch Sylvanas’ lips with her own. The banshee chuckled at her with a lower rumble, her hand coming down to gently hold Jaina’s throat, taking back command. 

The kiss was languid at first, Jaina’s frustration obvious. Sylvanas’ lips were the perfect contrast to her own. Soft, cold and intoxicating to know end. Jaina had craved to taste them. She had longed to know what Sylvanas’ tasted like. 

The probing push of the banshee’s tongue offered Jaina her answer. She inhaled sharply, hands reaching up to fist the front of Sylvanas’ leathers tightly. Sylvanas’ kissed her with an unholy passion, setting fire to Jaina’s lips like a dry forest in summer. 

Smoothly, her strength knowing no bounds, Sylvanas reached down to seize Jaina’s hips, lifting her up to settled down upon that banshee’s lap. Jaina eagerly did so, pressing as close as she could. 

Sylvanas let her do so, her hands squeezing at Jaina’s hips, holding them still. Jaina sunk her fingers into Sylvanas’ hair, tugging it hopefully. Sylvanas only chuckled in response. 

In a haze, Jaina pulled back, resting her forehead against Sylvanas’ as she said, ‘shouldn’t we take this somewhere else?’ 

‘Why would we do that?’ Sylvanas purred, hands skirting up Jaina’s sides to ghost over her clothed breasts. Jaina squirmed in response. 

‘Someone might-’ Jaina struggled with her words as Sylvanas’ teeth grazed her throat, razor sharp fangs bared. ‘Someone might come in.’ 

‘So what if they do?’ the banshee smirked against Jaina’s neck, nipping at the smooth skin there. The action sent liquid heat between her thighs. 

‘We can’t be caught like this.’ Jaina protested weakly as she felt Sylvanas begin to undo the laces of her corset. 

‘You mean no one can see the Warchief of the Horde _fucking _Lady Jaina Proudmoore of the Alliance?’ Sylvanas purred, a challenge in her voice.

‘Precisely.’ Jaina moaned. Cold fingers pushed apart her corset and roamed her thin robes. Jaina shuddered almost painfully at the cold touch she could feel through the cloth. 

‘I disagree.’ Sylvanas grinned, tugging Jaina’s robes down her shoulders. The cold instantly bit at her exposed skin. 

Jaina could not manage any further argument as Sylvanas’ lips attached to the base of her throat, sucking hard. Her hips rolled without her control, desperately seeking friction. Sylvanas gave her none as she held her hips tightly in place. 

‘Sylvanas,’ Jaina moaned in protest. The banshee continued to kiss and bite at the skin she slowly exposed with a pull of Jaina’s robes. 

‘Do you want me to _fuck _you, Jaina?’ she asked the heated mage. Jaina only moaned in response. ‘That is not an answer.’

‘Yes.’ Jaina hissed, forehead resting against Sylvanas shoulder. 

‘Say it.’ 

‘Please-’ 

‘Nearly there.’ Sylvanas teased. Jaina’s robes were pooled around her stomach, her undergarments exposed. Her nipples strained through the fabric. 

‘Please- please fuck me, Sylvanas.’ Jaina groaned as Sylvanas pinched one of her nipples through the fabric. 

Like a hot knife through butter, Sylvanas ripped the fabric apart, Jaina’s breasts falling free. Cold lips seized one of her nipples, a strangled moan escaping Jaina’s lips as she revelled in the pleasure rocketing through her. 

Sylvanas took her time, rolling the nipple between her lips and flicking it with her tongue. Jaina could only pant in her response. It was like being kissed by the cold. It was electrifying. 

Barely aware of it, Jaina felt Sylvanas tug away the rest of her robes, leaving Jaina in nothing but her panties on the banshee’s lap. She imagined it would be quite the sight to behold. 

‘I want you to scream for me.’ Sylvanas purred, letting go of Jaina’s nipple with a pop. 

The banshee slid her hands down to toy with the waistband of Jaina’s panties. The movement was maddening as Jaina tried to decide if Sylvanas’ words had been an order. 

‘Can you scream for me?’ Sylvanas asked, her voice dark and sinful.

‘Yes.’ Jaina moaned in reply, hands clinging to Sylvanas. 

‘Good girl.’ Sylvanas purred back. The praise sent Jaina’s hips hurtling forward against the banshee, a deep blush on her cheeks. ‘Did you like that?’

Jaina could only nod, words lost to her as she focused on the pleasure rumbling within her. Sylvanas seized the front of Jaina’s panties, tugging them up so they rubbed hard against her sex.

‘Turn around.’ Sylvanas ordered. Jaina struggled to do so, limbs wobbly as she tried to swivel of Sylvanas’ lap. The banshee helped to manoeuvre her, pressing Jaina’s back against her front, tongue darting out to lick the length of her shoulder and neck. 

‘You’re going to scream for me.’ Sylvanas instructed as her as a hand slipped beneath the waistband of Jaina’s panties. ‘My, aren’t you wet for me.’

‘Please, Sylvanas!’ Jaina begged, desperate to be touched where she needed Sylvanas most. 

‘I’m going to fuck you for all of Undercity to hear.’ Sylvanas promised as her long fingers toyed with Jaina entrance. ‘You’re going to let them _all _know who really makes Jaina Proudmoore _scream.’ _

Jaina let out a sobbed moan as Sylvanas’ fingers pressed inside of her, two sinking deep into her soaking heat. Sylvanas moaned with her this time, Jaina’s walls squeezing around her deliciously. 

Setting a steady rhythm, Sylvanas began to pump in and out of Jaina. She arched away from the banshee, one arm wrapped up around the back of Sylvanas’ head. Her breasts jutted out in the air as her hips rolled desperately in time with Sylvanas’ fingers. 

Her climax grew without effort, warming her whole body even in the cold air. She felt it pooling at her hips, desperate for her release.

‘You’re such a good girl, Jaina.’ Sylvanas praised, angling her to wrist so that she could press her thumb against the mage’s clit. Jaina seized at the touch, body jolting with every hard press. 

Jaina was moaning in abandon, fingers’ clawing at Sylvanas’ body as she frantically chased her orgasm. 

‘Do you want to come for me?’ Sylvanas murmured in Jaina’s ear, biting the shell. 

‘Yes!’ Jaina cried.

‘Will you always cum for me?’ Sylvanas continued to ask, fingers still pumping without fault. 

‘Yes! Yes!’ Jaina’s voice was quite shrill now. She stood at the edge of pleasure, desperate to jump in.

‘Then cum for me, Jaina.’ 

Worthy of a banshee scream, Jaina let out a shriek of pleasure as she clamped around Sylvanas’ finger. Her orgasm rolled through her in hot waves, overcoming her senses and curling her toes. Sylvanas’ did not stop the pumping of her fingers as she milked Jaina for all she was worth.

Jaina writhed in her lap, voice horse and moans continuous as Sylvanas slowly brought her down. In a heap, Jaina collapsed against the banshee, her body quivering. Sylvanas slowly pulled her fingers free, lifting them to her mouth to taste Jaina. 

Jaina watched Sylvanas suck her fingers clean, her sex throbbing at the sight of the banshee moaning at the taste of her arousal. ‘Delicious.’ Sylvanas purred, removing her fingers slowly. 

Jaina panted against her, her body barely under her control. Sylvanas guided their lips together, kissing Jaina hard. 

‘Jaina?’ Sylvanas murmured, pulling back to lick up the length of Jaina’s ear. 

The mage hummed vaguely in response, relishing in the cool feel of Sylvanas’ tongue against her heated skin. 

‘It’s my turn now.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm craving bacon.


End file.
